Respawn
by Ichihara Erioru
Summary: The one thing that everyone fears in fanfiction! A bits and pieces story! Which means... no complete stories, just the darn idea's that pop into ones head. Some long and some short, lets just hope they're funny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or an of the possible universes that may be used in an crossover in this "story". If I did well... what a fun ride it would be.

AN: Just wanted to put this in here. The "story" will be a bits and pieces file that will contain idea's that come from my twisted brain. Anyone is welcome to use the idea's presented in this "story", I do not mind at all. All I really would like is maybe a note of acknowledgment and a message so that I can take a look at it. Thanks and happy readings.

End of line.

-MCP

* * *

'_Well that its then…_' Harry morbidly thought as he saw the sickly green spell coming at him body with the Tri-Wizards Cup just yards away. He knew it was already too late. He'd die and that would be that. Instead of struggling to push himself away from the spell, he closed his eyes and accepted it. As the spell hit, his life flashed before his eyes. Most of it he didn't like but at the very end were thoughts of a brown haired girl who had been standing on the main hall's staircase and how heartbroken she'd be. _'Sorry, Hermione.'_

Lucius Malfoy was the man that Voldemort had chosen to check the body of the boy-who-lived. He nudged the boy off his back nodding as he took in the boy's lifeless eyes.

"He's dead, my lord." Lucius told his master. "What would you like us to do with the body?"

"Leave it; we have no need for the Ministry to launch an investigation so soon into where the body of their boy savior is. By the time they realize something is wrong, we will have disappeared."

* * *

Things were black for an eternity before his head cleared of fog. He couldn't remember exactly what he had been doing but he knew that it had been something important. He opened his eyes to find a train station similar to nine and three-quarters. The station itself was covered in what appeared to be a thick fog that had crept over the platform itself.

"Where am I?" Harry mumbled to himself as he looked over the platform.

"Well, you're dead."

Harry jumped into the air when he heard the voice from behind him. He turned around to find a girl slightly older than himself dressed in gothic clothing. From her neck she wore a silver ankh and also appeared to have a tattoo like the eye of Horus around her right eye.

"Dead?" he asked.

"Yep, your body no longer breaths and soul no longer calls it home. So yeah… dead."

"So where am I and who are you?" he asked the strange girl.

"Me? Well, I have many names of which I prefer the name Teleute. Not many know that name though but the name every living creature knows me as is Death. As to where you are… well your soul is at a gate because I need to talk to you." She answered.

"You really expect me to believe this."

She shook her head, "No, not really. You soul hasn't accepted it yet. But do you really remember what was happening before you arrived here?"

Harry looked at the strange girl before closing his eyes and trying to remember what he had been doing. He remembered that it was the day of the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Vaguely, he remembered finding his way through the hedge maze that made up the third task and taking the cup with Cedric and then…

Then it hit him. Cedric's death at the hands of Voldemort, Wormtail resurrecting Voldemort in a whole body, the spirits of his parents in the glowing dome, and finally the green spell as he reached out for the Tri-Wizard's Cup.

"Bugger," Harry swore as he looked at Teleute. "So what happens now? Will I finally get to see my parents?'

"Well, that's where things turn weird. Truth be told, you shouldn't be dead. Fate tells me that there's a whole bunch of stuff you are supposed to do in the world still and that puts me in a bit of a quandary. We have to figure things out before anything really happens so… how about I bring your parents here till things are sorted out?"

"You would?" harry asked her in reverence.

"Yep, no problem."

* * *

"You're kidding." Teleute deadpanned as she looked at her brother Fate.

"Nope," Fate answered all too happily while holding his book tightly to his chest. "He will become a force that will remake the world after all there is no fate but what we make."

Teleute took another look at Fate before turning away and disappearing from the realm of fate.

* * *

Time doesn't exist in the realms of the endless as it did in the mortal realms. Eternity was a second and a second was eternity, as such when the last of the Death Eaters had apparated away from the graveyard something really strange happened. The body that had been left behind started to push itself off the ground and drew in a shaky breath. As the eye's opened, a grin grew on the boys face.

"Oh yeah, respawn."

#AN# Just an idea after seeing Deadpool from Marvel comics holding up a sign that said lol respawn. Said picture was after he had been 'killed' by Norman Osborn I believe. As Deadpool is a immortal being in Marvel's Universe, he is unable to truely die.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Arkham

AN: Obvoiusly this isn't a complete story, or even really related to the one before it. Mainly just something that's been sitting on google docs for well... a year.

Basic Idea: Vernon makes contacts (using funds for Harry's care or from Work) gets Harry stuck in St. Brutus after second year. Harry revealed to be a meta-human (with meta-morph powers). Transferred to Arkham, St. Brutus not able to 'care' for meta's. This is a HP/DC Universe (a mix of the DC's like Arkham was).

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or DC. And my bank account... well that already belongs to the government. So, can't get me for nothing.

End of Line

* * *

Vernon Dursley rarely had time to reflect on past choices, yet now it would seem he would have nothing but time as he lay in the hospital bed, his wife in a similar state not ten feet from him. It seemed in retrospect, that the plan to get the boy out of his hair for good had been flawed. He had made friend in the police force who would be able to arrest the boy and with a little help get him sent to St. Brutus.

The boy however was far more resilient than he had believed though, insults about his parents caused glares but he had restrained himself just barely. In the end, he had taken the bird and had it put down. And that had been the mistake.

He could remember in perfect clarity the pain and anger in the boys eyes as he processed what had happened to the bird. Then came the flash, it might had been a trick of light but the boys eyes had seem to flash with power before they had hardened and then it came. It hadn't been magic, of that he was sure, as the magic freaks would have been there in a blink of an eye and he knew the boy could not use magic without getting expelled from his school.

No, it had come in the form of plants. The same plants that the boy had planted and maintained for years. Any and every plant had attacked, vines reaching out attempting to snag them or failing that snap at them like a whip. It was a quick, ferocious attack and by the time Officer Johnson had arrived to taser the boy as the plan had been, the two elder Dursleys were unconscious and bleeding profusely.

One bad decision had placed them in the hospital, the doctors worrying about his legs due to the damage his spine had taken and his wife's right arm as it had been almost ripped in half. There would be scars and long healing times for the both of them. As for the boy, well... he had been shipped off to St. Brutus as a stopping point. Apparently, the boy had been born in America and St. Brutus, as fine as an institution as it was, was not able to handle the boy with his 'meta-human' powers. Instead, they were shipping the boy off to a facility in the United States called Arkham and doing it quite legally.

* * *

"Most of our patients, wait a bit before causing trouble. But you apparently couldn't wait could you?" The warden of St. Brutus spat at the boy.

"Forgive me if I didn't want to be bum fucked." Harry drawled, indicating the unpleasant welcome the other long term patients of the center had arranged for him.

Or her in this case. He had started out as male but the experiences had broken through what appeared to be a magical block, which had been holding back some of his abilities. The blocks destruction had lead to the destruction of the horcrux that had been in his head. It had left a nice amount of knowledge behind along with a few interesting abilities. It would appear that Harry was a metamorph, a very adaptable one at that. He had been oblivated of this fact after using it to run away from number four. Of course he had been caught and the memory of the escape turned into just one bad haircut.

"I'm sure that would never happen in my facility." The man stated dismissively, his eyes narrowed. "You'll be held in solitary for the next few days until your transfer and charges brought up against you for the harm you caused the other inmates. You better hope that they all survive. Guards, take this piece of shit to solitary."

The guards standing on both sides moved to force the boy turned girl towards the exit but not before he spoke once more, "I won't lose sleep over them, they got what they deserved."

* * *

Harry James Potter was not having a good day, hell he hadn't had a good week and it was all due to his relatives. Of course, this was on an intellectual level that he admitted it to himself, as he was still a bit emotionally shell shocked from the event that had started this all, the death of Hedwig. Currently, he was chained wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and bouncing in the back of an older prison truck that was taking him to a place called Arkham Asylum.

Apparently his retaliatory attack on his extended family for killing Hedwig was grounds for imprisonment, not to mention that the examiner that had done the psychological testing had marked him as 'unstable and a threat to others'. Rather than attempt to help him, he had been shipped off the continent to a asylum in America that specialised in the care of 'his kind'.

"Okay, we got your information for both forms now. However, we'll need you to stay as female for the time being. You'll be sharing a cell with another woman, it makes it easier if you're also a woman." The guard, a Mr. Boles, by the name tag called out. "Of course, you look better like this."

"Boles! Shut it and move the prisoner out to the penitentiary. And you Potter, if we so much as see a single plant move in a threatening manner... we'll knock you out faster than you can blink." The leader of the group called out.

Boles eyed the man but gave Harry a push to get him moving out through processing and towards the main facility.

"Transfer of Potter, Harry, prisoner number M3731 from St. Brutus." The guard told the deputy warden for Arkham's own little prison.

"Ah, Miss. Potter, we've spent quite a bit of money getting a cell ready for you. You see, we've had to construct a new cell and move another prisoner in order to facilitate your move here. Try to be a good girl now and not cause trouble. After all, you'll be in here for quite some time. But forgive, I am Deputy Warden William Smithers." The man told his new inmate. "Most of the time, you will be dealing with me. If you cause trouble or fail to cooperate, I will be the one that you'll answer too. The warden is a very busy man and you would do well to remember that I am too. Now, Mr. Boles, please escort Miss Potter to her cell."

As the deputy warden stepped away, presumably to return to his office, Harry noticed that Boles was chuckling. Bastard though it was funny that the man had called him Miss. He was pulled from his thoughts when the guard behind him tapped him on the back.

"Come on then, _Miss _Potter," Boles told him, purposely emphasizing the miss.

Cheeky bastard, Harry thought, before voicing his opinion, "Arsehole."

However, where as most guards would have ignored this insult, Frank Boles was indeed an asshole or rather a arsehole in British slang. As such, Mr. Boles introduced his unlit guard stick across Harry's back, knocking him down to the ground.

It was painful as one might think and Harry saw stars as his face met the ground. _Yeah, definitely an arsehole,_Harry thought to himself as Boles dragged him back to his feet with the help of another guard.

"By the way Potter, insulting guards counts as trouble," Boles whispered in his ear with a grin.

The man wasted no time in pulling him through the main cell block, where many of the offenders were the henchmen of the larger criminals. There were multiple inmates in each cell and many of them cat called as he was marched through the lower security cells. They stopped for a moment to allow the security door to open before moving on into the higher security cells. Luckily, the cells were designed to be less open and many of the criminals were busy or did not care about a new prisoner. The middle of the room was still being worked on, apparently having more cells built.

Whereas Boles had taken the first cell block slowly, he moved faster here. Most likely he liked torturing the inmates, probably felt like he was a bigger man when he did it too. However, with the more secure cells did not allow the inmates to shout out and cat call at anyone passing them. It was quiet and Boles quickened his pace, either because it wasn't fun for him or because it freaked him a bit. He waited just long enough for the last gate to open into the last cell block, one that had formerly only housed Clayface. The giant glass pane window had been removed in order to expand the room for an additional cell.

* * *

EAN (End Author's Note): Okay, after this Poison Ivy and Harry would meet. And... thats really as far as I got. I've got scenes later on of them busting out and the like, but those are really, really disjointed. If I ever figure out where I was going with it... I'll post it.


End file.
